


A Variation in Tide

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, Character Death, Death Eaters, Desmond Miles is 19, Desmond and Harry are two years apart, Established Relationship, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rare Pairings, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry invites Desmond to go with him, Hermione, and Ron to go hunting with Horcruxes. Maybe asked wasn't the right word to use... more like was along for the ride ever since the Wedding...I don't own any rights to this. That goes to the respectful owners that created the World of Harry Potter and Assassin's Creed.
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020





	1. It Started as an Invite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> This is for the KCAWS Rare Pair Fest! And I am gifting this to KoraKwidditch for the amazing help she has given me on this. This piece wouldn't be here if not for her!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

A Variation in Tide – Chapter 1 (It Started as an Invite)

Desmond stood there for a bit, stunned at what he just been asked. Just a while ago he had received an urgent letter, from Harry. He hadn’t hesitated to use his personal Floo connection. Now that he was here, he wanted to laugh. But he didn’t think Harry would take that too kindly.

He had even tried to think why Harry would send him such a letter. None of his assumptions were right.

“You sent me an owl so that I’d go to someone’s wedding with you?” Desmond said with a teasing smirk.

Harry groaned; his face buried into his hands. He could feel the blush spreading across his face. But it wasn’t like this would make his embarrassment disappear.

“Though I seem to recall you did such a wonderful job dressing up three years ago,” Desmond grinned with a leer.

Harry glared at him, “you know I can’t dance.”

Desmond let his arms wrap around Harry’s shoulders. He let his breath wash over his boyfriend’s ear.

“You can if you find the right dance partner, love. And I seem to recall that you did.”

Harry could feel the shiver that ran through him. Desmond always seemed to have that effect on him. Had it really been three years? Though he did have to admit that Desmond did have a point. And it rang true because he actually enjoyed the ball opposed to Ron’s horrible experience.

“That a yes?” Harry wanted to know.

Desmond shrugged, “why not. Its not like I have anything better to do.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed out, “more like avoiding your duties. Plus, you didn’t seem to mind Fleur.”

“She was more tolerable than the other students,” Desmond allowed.

“Good. Because she’s getting married,” Harry revealed.

Desmond’s eyes widened, “she said something about entering into a courtship. But nothing about a bonding.”

“That would have ruined the surprise. Harry, I’m glad that you were able to convince Monsieur Desmond along. It would have been a tragedy that one of my friends misses out on such an occasion,” came Fleur’s voice. The accent was still strong, but it was easier to understand her.

“You still could have sent an owl,” Desmond grumbled.

Fleur laughed; “you will be fine, my friend. But I’m glad you could make it. Though, Harry, your face is a little red.”

Harry’s cheeks darkened even more at the comment. They had been red when Desmond had teased him and now it resembled a close shade to the traditional Weasley red hair. But he had wanted Desmond here. He didn’t know about what would happen after the wedding. He doubted the older male knew anything about Horcruxes. And it wasn’t like Desmond was a stranger to danger. He knew how capable the Assassin was, he had seen it first-hand. Yet something was stopping the Gryffindor from speaking his mind. He wasn’t sure what that was, but he was thankful to see him again.

He couldn’t quite remember when they last saw each other. Had it been the Hogsmeade trip when Katie Bell got cursed?

Maybe that’s what convinced Harry to surge forward and topple the both of them. Not even Desmond’s amazing equilibrium could keep them on balance.

Desmond made an oof sound as he fell to the soft ground. A heavy weight was now resting on his chest. He didn’t have time to ask Harry about it. Because he now felt a pair of familiar lips against his own. He didn’t need to ask Harry anything, knowing exactly what came over him. He had missed this. The feeling of his lips and how it felt to have Harry this close to him.

Harry had an embarrassed flush on his face. He hadn’t expected to knock them both to the ground. So, maybe he was a bit too overexcited in his effort to kiss Desmond. Then he noticed that Fleur was gone. No doubt she had disappeared back into the Burrow. The wedding was only in a few days after all.

* * *

The days leading up to the wedding had been interesting. Hermione had immediately recognized Desmond and started questioning him about where he had been staying. He had talked about the Brotherhood Sanctuary, but very briefly. But he had always denied her any real answers when she asked. He had made the fatal mistake of mentioning that the library at the Sanctuary was much more vast. That the Hogwarts Library had been a disappointment in his eyes. Harry had laughed for ages because he had warned him about Hermione’s obsession for knowledge.

But Harry couldn’t help but be curious about the place. But he hadn’t questioned Desmond about it. It was obviously kept well hidden and guarded for a reason. A reason that he was very aware of. Desmond had told him stories about where the Templars had discovered the locations and would ransack and destroy the Brotherhood Sanctuaries. The story in Ancient Egypt and Maysaf were prime examples. With the risk of the Templars and the supported everywhere, he couldn’t take that risk. Harry wanted to hope that he was the only one outside the Assassins that Desmond told.

But Desmond had eventually met with Bill, the wizard that was intent on bonding to Fleur. Harry had only heard snippets of their conversation. Something about runes and charms for wards. But it seemed he had no issues while talking to him. He thought maybe he would avoid him because of the scars from Greyback. But he had no problems with it or just thought it didn’t matter. It was sometimes hard to tell on what the reason may be with Desmond.

Ginny was a bit cold towards him, but that wasn’t unusual. She had been that way since his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. Especially towards himself. He had never been told why the sudden change in personality. But he never confronted Ginny over it either. And apparently Desmond wasn’t too concerned about it, not even during the Tournament. 

The rest of the days were then spent on helping out with preparations for the wedding. Harry saw more of Desmond than he did of Ron or Hermione. He couldn’t even remember if Ron even spoke to his boyfriend since he arrived. Though later Hermione would find Harry and fill him in.

“Mrs. Weasley knows we’re going to be leaving after the wedding. If we can’t talk, then we can’t plan,” Hermione explained one night.

“Does she really expect us to go back to Hogwarts? The Death Eaters will be searching for me,” Harry was shocked.

Hermione shrugged, “I’m almost as wanted as you. They’re trying to snatch up all the Muggleborns. I think she’s trying to have a sense of normality.”

“That explains why she’s trying to separate everyone. But that don’t explain why she hasn’t tried to separate me and Desmond,” Harry responded.

“She doesn’t know what to make of him. I guess she’s afraid what he’ll do if she tries to separate you two. Or it may be pity that she’s noticed that he doesn’t have magic,” Hermione admitted.

“Desmond doesn’t require magic to do the things he does. Though I’ve never seen him perform magic. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have any.”

Hermione huffed at that comment. Harry had still not told her exactly what Desmond did. Or even why he had been at Hogwarts at the time, except that it was something Tournament related. Even Dumbledore hasn’t said much besides him being a representative. Though he never said what he was representing, his Ministry?

Though she did remain silent for a moment, “does he know?”

Harry was confused, “know what?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “after the wedding. Since we’re going after… you know.”

Harry shook his head.

“Harry, you need to tell him something!” she lectured.

Harry looked guilty at that. But what could he tell him? And how was he going to tell him? She really didn’t expect him to tell Desmond he was going to hunt after Horcruxes, did she? Or least something that he would be gone for a while and wouldn’t be seeing each other until it was over.

“It’ll come better from you. You know him better than me, Harry,” she said softly.

Harry nodded grimly. Maybe he could talk to Desmond within the next few days. Or after the wedding was over.

But that never happened. No matter how many times he helped Mrs. Weasley. There was never a good time. So, Harry didn’t say a word. Although, it didn’t help that there was always someone else in the room. No doubt to make sure Desmond didn’t get injured or something. Harry didn’t know why they even bothered. His boyfriend could handle himself fine. They apparently didn’t share his opinion.

But Desmond definitely did if the annoyed scowl on his lips was any indicator.

Finally, Harry had enough. It was the night before Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Yet they didn’t talk about what he might be doing after the wedding was over. It apparently slipped his mind.

“Okay, spill. Something is obviously bothering you,” Harry demanded. “You’ve been in a mood for days.”

Desmond gave him a sour look before answering, “am I really that pathetic that I have to supervised by a bunch of wizards and witches?”

“No. But they don’t know what you’re capable of. They don’t even know who or what you are. You know what you’re capable of. I know what you’re capable of. Look at it this way, its only one more day. So, can the all and mighty Assassin handle one more day of boring preparations. And what’s the matter with wizards? I’m one,” Harry outburst.

Desmond huffed at that before muttered a few curse words under his breath. He leaned over and pecked Harry’s lips.

“But you’re one wizard that I can stand.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the sappy comment. But he considered that a win. He rather not have the people he cared about ending up dead. Though he knew that Desmond would never raise a blade to them. They were innocents in his eyes. The most he would do was have some choice words for them.

With that, Harry tried to get some sleep. While a very possessive arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

The day of the wedding was when things began to go wrong.

Bill and Fleur still got married and had their dance. That was before it had been opened for the other guests. Harry would have welcomed to remain sitting. But Desmond didn’t allow him that.

“If I have to help them for preparations, the least you could do is dance with me,” Desmond hissed in Harry’s ear.

It almost seemed like the crowd was watching them. Harry got lost in the dance and just stared into his eyes. It was just like they were back at the Yule Ball. Though he hadn’t been very happy to be in ice, cold water during the second task. Though this time, Desmond was more confident about his movements.

The moment was broken as a Patronus appeared. The wards had fallen.

Harry listened with horror as Kingsley’s Patronus announced the Fall of the Ministry. Along with the death of the Minister. That ‘ _they_ ’ are coming.

Then there was a cry. The Death Eaters were here. But everyone was already apparating out. The next few moments were a blur as Hermione and Ron found them. Next thing he knew was he was in an unfamiliar street.

Desmond’s hand was on his face. When had he sat down?

“You alright?” Desmond asked, eyes lit with concern.

Harry nodded.

“Backlash of apparition and shock. You should be fine as long as we keep moving.”

Hermione looked worried, though curious on how Desmond knew that. Ron didn’t say anything. No doubt he was worried if his family made it out safely.

Hermione finally led them to a small café. She was in the middle of talking to Ron and Harry when Desmond got up.

Harry had a questioning look before he was waved off. He shrugged and kept talking, trying to find how the wards were broken.

“What was that about mate? Shouldn’t we go after him?” Ron asked.

“I’m not sure. But Desmond has these wicked instincts. Obviously, something is off for him to check. I doubt he needs any help. Not from us at least,” Harry replied.

“No offense, mate. But how is a muggle supposed to defend himself,” Ron said.

“He’s not a muggle, Ron! You saw him at Hogwarts yourself,” Hermione scolded.

“I wouldn’t say that in front of him. Desmond is very capable of handling himself. I wouldn’t underestimate him,” Harry retorted.

Ron was still disbelieving.

But Desmond returned before Ron could say anything that he would regret.

If Harry hadn’t known Desmond, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight difference in his appearance. That and his blade was now covered in blood. His blood should have gone cold at that, Desmond had just killed someone. But it didn’t. He wasn’t even scared of his boyfriend. If someone heard his thoughts, they probably would think he should be. But it wasn’t like he would kill in cold blood. Desmond had already explained to him the tenets of his Creed. One of them was to never harm an innocent. So, that meant that whosoever that blood belonged to, they were a Templar. Their deaths could aid their side in the war, if they had magical blood. Chances were, they were a Death Eater. But how had they found them?

But he knew that the less Death Eater there were, the less likely he’d be killed.

Hermione and Ron didn’t seem to notice the difference in Desmond’s appearance. He had used that moment to wipe the blade with the robes he was wearing. And because the robe was black, so it wasn’t obvious that blood had stained the fabric. There were still leftover specks of blood on the blade, but it wasn’t as noticeable as before.

“I still don’t think we should trust Grimmauld Place. Snape knows about it,” Hermione protested.

Harry groaned; they had been arguing about possible safehouses for almost an hour now.

“Isn’t that the house Sirius gave you?” Desmond wanted to know.

Harry numbly nodded. It still hurt to know his godfather was dead. But Desmond wouldn’t bring it up unless it was important.

“It's simple. Just alter the wards,” Desmond shrugged.

Hermione looked flabbergasted, “why didn’t I think of that?”

“You can’t think of everything, Hermione,” Harry said. Though he didn’t realize you could do that either. Maybe Desmond could explain how to alter them. If he knew about that, certainly he would have the knowledge on altering the wards.

When it was obvious that they were going to leave. Harry shot a questioning look at Desmond.

He only responded with a grimace.

That wasn’t good. Which could only mean that they were going to witness the aftermath of Desmond’s kill.

Hermione would have screamed if she hadn’t caught herself. It wouldn’t be good to draw attention to themselves. She looked like she was going to be sick.

“Death Eaters…” Harry mumbled. “They were looking for us.”

“Lucky for us, someone found them before they found us,” Ron commented.

Hermione didn’t look happy about it. But she shared Ron’s opinion for once. Though she looked less pale now. But she recognized one of them.

“Dolohov, he’s the one that tried to curse me two years ago,” Hermione mumbled.

Harry had a vengeful look in his eyes before mouthing _‘thank you’_ to Desmond.

The Assassin responded by grasping his hand. There would be time for words later.

“We should go, would not be ideal to wait around for the Muggle authorities,” Desmond muttered.

“He’s right,” Hermione agreed.

“Harry needs to be the one to apparate. He’ll be the one that the wards need to recognize first,” Desmond said insistently.

Hermione looked confused at that but nodded. She hoped to get an explanation from Desmond later. There was a reoccurring thought, how did Desmond know about wards? Especially for as old of a house that the Black Ancestral home was.

Least for now, they would be somewhere safe. Somewhere, that the Death Eaters or Voldemort could not find them. And if they couldn’t find or track them, they couldn’t kill them. It wasn’t the most comforting thought, but at least they would still be breathing. Which was more than she could hope for given their situation. If it hadn’t been for Kingsley’s Patronus… they could all be dead. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

“Hermione, you alright?” Harry’s voice broke her troubling thoughts.

“Just thinking,” Hermione waved off Harry’s concern.

Ron snorted, for as long as he’d know Hermione. Her brain was constantly thinking. But it had saved them time and time again, so he couldn’t really complain.

Soon everyone joined hands for Harry to apparate them to Grimmauld Place. The last thing he wanted was to make someone splinch because he messed up. He doubted that it would be the most comforting feeling in the world. That in mind, Harry disapparated.


	2. One Down... Who Knows How Many... To Go

**A Variation in Tide – Chapter 2 (One Down... Who Knows How Many... To Go)**

It had been a month since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Desmond took refuge in Grimmauld Place. And as everyday passed, Hermione and Ron shared wary glances. Harry knew why, they had shared an unease being unable to speak so openly about their mission. But Harry had asked for Desmond to stay. He wasn’t sure on why he had asked, maybe because it had been so long since they were around one another for more than a day. He was starting to become accustomed to his presence and didn’t want to lose that.

Harry just hoped that Ron and Hermione didn’t hear any of their ‘ _activities’_ that first night…

But he couldn’t forget the day that Ron had finally questioned on why Desmond was still here with them. He had been caught complaining about a muggle tagging along with him, in other words, talking about Desmond. He definitely didn’t expect to be judo flipped and pinned to the ground. His wand had fallen in the flip and was too far away to reach. And Desmond didn’t allow no wiggle room to escape.

“Want to say that again, wizard,” Desmond spat, as if wizard was an insult. His grip on the redhead didn’t slacken for a moment.

“Okay, okay… I get it!” Ron yelled out beneath the stronger male. He could feel the harsh grip he had on him; one he couldn’t get out of without magic. Not that he could reach his wand to begin with. So, it would be a matter of when the older male would release him.

Finally, Desmond loosened his grip and Ron scrambled to his feet. He rubbed at his shoulder while his face was as red as his hair.

“Bloody hell, Harry! I didn’t know your boyfriend could do THAT!”

Harry looked up from what Hermione was showing him before shrugging, “you never asked.”

And then there was the fact that they were getting closer and closer to the day they were to infiltrate the Ministry. Harry felt that they would need an Assassin close by their side for this.

Then Ron saved Harry from telling Desmond himself. Harry wished he had been the one to reveal the truth.

“Harry, does he even know what a horcrux is? How is he going to help us find them if he can’t even– “

Then there was the cold voice of an Assassin cutting through the air. Harry winced at the sound.

“A Horcrux is an item containing a part of a person’s soul,” Desmond snidely interrupted. “Would you like me to tell you HOW a Horcrux is made? Or did my answer suffice, wizard?”

Ron just gaped at him, not expecting an answer. He never even heard or saw Desmond walk into the room. And he had been careful to not do or say anything that may set him off in case he wound up pinned on the ground again. Though he suddenly realized that his question hadn’t been asked all that quietly either. But he wasn’t the only one surprised. Harry was spotting the same expression. And Hermione wasn’t any better. Though she wasn’t openly gaping as the boys were. That wasn’t to say she was surprised, but she was. This was something she had not expected, considering how inconspicuous the topic was. They watched as Desmond stormed out of the room, not even making a sound.

The house tended to creak, so it had baffled Hermione how he was able to do that.

Harry just idly watched him, helplessly. He didn’t know if he should go after him. Desmond was probably rightfully furious with him. Though he couldn’t blame him for it.

“Go!” Hermione ordered. “You should have told him. Though I hadn’t even expected him to know about them. But you made this mess, so go fix it.

Harry didn’t need telling twice. Though, at first, he didn’t know where to look. Then he remembered the Ancestral Tree. Desmond had been fascinated by it for some reason.

“You didn’t leave,” Harry breathed.

Desmond was unimpressed as he turned, “Do you really think so low of me?”

Harry winced at the hurt in his voice. Maybe that hadn’t been the best thing to say first.

“No, but I know it must have hurt that I didn’t tell you,” Harry admitted.

Desmond sighed, “No, I’m not. I really didn’t expect you to, Harry. I realize that it is a very forgotten topic, even for wizards. But did you really think that I wouldn’t figure it out? I’m an Assassin. Its what I do best. What I would have been furious about is if you tried to risk your life without telling me.”

Harry blushed when Desmond lifted an eyebrow at him. Though he could remember the last time, far too well. It had not forgotten about that day. It had been during his fifth year, so about two years ago. Desmond had been rightfully furious with him. Though he wasn’t surprised that Desmond used his assassin abilities to figure out what they wouldn’t tell him.

“Why didn’t you say anything if you already knew?” Harry asked.

Desmond smirked, “Simple… You didn’t ask.”

Harry grumbled at that. He knew Desmond was using his previous words against him. But that didn’t mean Desmond wasn’t right either. There had been many occasions where he could have brought the subject up. Especially when there wasn’t a chance of being overheard now.

“In all seriousness, Harry. You needed to be the one to tell me. Not your so-called redheaded wizard of a friend,” Desmond commented.

“I didn’t know how…” Harry admitted.

Desmond brush a kiss across his forehead, “then don’t worry about it. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed your plans to break into the Ministry either.”

Harry went flush at that. But that could have been because of the kiss or embarrassment. That had been another thing he knew he needed to talk about.

“Maybe we should talk about that with Hermione and Ron later. How do you know about Horcruxes?”

Desmond studied his boyfriend for a long moment. Silently debating if he should tell him or not. It was a difficult decision and only he could make it. And he knew that Harry wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. But he finally gave into himself. If he couldn’t trust Harry, then he couldn’t trust anyone. That didn’t mean that he trusted this knowledge to his so-called friends.

“If your wizard friends ask, I expect you to lie or evade the truth, Harry,” Desmond warned.

Harry frowned at that. He never liked the idea of lying to his friends, hating when people kept him in the dark himself. But this concerned more than just himself and his feelings. He knew that Desmond was about to tell him something regarding the Brotherhood. Finally, Harry nodded, knowing Desmond didn’t need a verbal answer from him.

“We’re not going to have this conversation so openly though. I don’t trust the portraits here,” Desmond frowned.

“Let’s use our room,” Harry said, dragging him to Sirius’ old room. Since they had arrived here, he had been using his godfather’s old room. And started to call it their room now. Since there wasn’t a night that Harry didn’t share a bed with Desmond.

Desmond didn’t start talking until the door was firmly shut and sound wards flared up.

“The first thing you need to know is that our Sanctuary has mountains of knowledge. Its all stored in our halls for centuries. And I wasn’t kidding about the Hogwarts Library being a huge disappointment.”

Harry snorted; he remembered the look of outrage that Hermione had when Desmond said that three years previous.

“How much can it possibly hold?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“According to past Assassins. The Historical Library of Alexandria could have held over four hundred thousand scrolls of knowledge. That is a very small portion of our library,” Desmond grinned. “And this is just the one in England.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. Four hundred thousand… was that even possible?

“You have to understand any knowledge of the past is magically preserved to last through the ages. Including Horcruxes. For the past few years that has been my task and several other trustworthy assassins as well,” Desmond revealed.

“I didn’t realize that Assassins were so closely connected with magic… Do I know any?” Harry was curious.

Desmond nodded, “More than you think possible. It is quite possible that you do, but for their safety and yours. They will go unnamed.”

Harry shrugged, he figured as much. “Does that mean you know how to destroy a Horcrux?”

“Yes. But very few resources is capable of destroying something that dark, magical and nonmagical.”

“Which is?”

“Fiendfyre is one, a very dark spell that is capable of burning anything in its path if not controlled,” Desmond replied.

Harry went slightly pale at that. He doubted that he would ever want to touch such a spell. Surely there was more than one way to destroy a horcrux.

“And Basilisk Venom. Note that not even an explosion would destroy one,” Desmond continued.

Harry lit up as if remembering something.

“We can use Godric Gryffindor’s sword. It contains Basilisk Venom!”

Desmond was confused until he remembered who Harry was talking about. Harry had mentioned that name several times in the past. The most rememberable was the recounting of his second year. But he had known the name before he had met Harry three years ago. Then he realized something.

“Don’t you mean Altair’s sword?”

“Gryffindor wasn’t an Assassin though,” Harry said.

“It seems they left something out of the history books. I shouldn’t be surprised. We keep our history secret for a reason,” Desmond sighed.

“Desmond, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Godric Gryffindor’s sword is an ancient artifact of the Assassins. He gifted it to Altaïr Ibn-LaʼAhad in honor for his actions in the third crusade,” Desmond explained.

“The nine Templars…” Harry breathed. He could recall the story that Desmond had shared with him. An Assassin that believed he had to answer to no one. Found out later he was wrong and underwent the steps of redemption to the honored Assassin that he was known for to this day.

Desmond nodded in confirmation.

“Where does the sword disappear to? I had thought maybe it was in the Sorting Hat. Now I’m not so sure,” Harry asked.

“Godric and the other of your founders created an enchantment for it to return to an Assassin it has found worthy. Most of them do not use it or display the sword. But rather keep it hidden unless a certain need arises.”

“I’m not an assassin,” Harry brought up.

“No, you’re not,” Desmond agreed. “But you were in need of it. Godric was still a founder of your school and house. That does not mean he has forsaken what he considered his home. Rather he chose a place where it wouldn’t be easily found and stolen. Though it helps that your wizard hat is still connected from the Founders.”

Harry made a small laugh, “It’s a Sorting Hat. Not a wizard hat.”

Desmond waved off the comment, it was a hat used by wizards. Same thing.

“You won’t bring the sword here though,” Harry said knowingly.

“Not if I can’t avoid it,” Desmond confirmed.

The ‘ _nobody but me will touch it’_ remained unsaid.

* * *

Harry never breathed a word to Ron and Hermione that he knew a way to destroy a Horcrux. As far as they knew, Desmond has been mad at Harry for not telling him this secret of theirs. He knew that Hermione would be curious on how Harry knew. And he wasn’t going to say on how unless Desmond decided to divulge that himself.

Maybe that was why Hermione was so taken off guard next time they spoke about their plans.

“Desmond’s coming?! You sure that is such a good idea?” she asked.

“Drop it, Hermione. I know what you’re going to say. And you don’t want to be on his bad side. Ron has already managed that once or twice,” Harry cut her off.

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest. But she held her tongue, for now. After all she had been there that occasion when Ron hadn’t noticed who was in the room.

“We’ll need more Polyjuice Potion. I have enough for three, not four,” Hermione decided on.

“I won’t be using Polyjuice,” Desmond cut in, not wanting to listen to this right now.

“You’ll be spotted!” Hermione outburst.

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder, “No, he won’t. Desmond knows what he’s doing. And we still have enough for the three of us.”

Hermione’s nostrils flared, “Fine! He gets caught, that’s on him. We’ll be set for tomorrow, then.”

“I won’t,” was Desmond’s only response.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” she whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry paid her words no mind. He saw Desmond’s work and abilities first-hand and up close. If Desmond didn’t want them to spot him, they wouldn’t. He literally could be invisible to the naked eye if he wanted. And Harry had never learned how Desmond could do that, because he would just smirk when he asked.

* * *

The day that the four of them infiltrated the Ministry was one to remember. Harry’s disguise worked almost too perfect according to him. He had been lucky enough to not choose a wizard that the Ministry kept under a close watch. Ron… not so much.

Desmond remained in the shadows or did he actually create the shadows? Harry could have sworn there weren’t any before just a few moments ago. Or were his eyes playing tricks on him? He decided he could ponder on that later. Now, wasn’t the time for such thoughts. They were here for a reason, a reason that could get them caught and killed.

Harry didn’t feel a need to try to ransack Umbridge’s office when he could see her wearing the Slytherin pendant upon her neck. He would have to wait for the next elevator to come along. She had already gotten a bit suspicious why he was still there. This way, Umbridge wouldn’t question his presence just yet.

But it didn’t look like that was needed. Because when the elevator came back up, Hermione and Desmond were the only occupants. He assumed that Desmond felt the need to be unhidden now. He hadn’t caught a glimpse of him ever since they appeared in the Ministry. Though the both of them were currently in a very heated argument. The question was… where was Umbridge and did they get the locket?

* * *

Blood was quickly spilling across the slick marble corridor. Umbridge had barely made it a few steps before she fell.

Desmond quickly retracted his blade when his ears started to ring.

The cause… a stupid witch decided to start screeching because she couldn’t handle a little blood. How was she going to handle a war? Desmond rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Will you stop screaming, you’re giving me a headache,” Desmond growled.

That stopped the screaming, maybe she finally ran out of air? But maybe that was being too hopeful.

“You killed her!?” Hermione shouted, apparently not losing her voice yet.

“Great observation skills. Anything else you want to tell me that I already know?” Desmond said sarcastically.

If she could, Hermione would have glared at the Assassin. How come she hadn’t noticed he had been on the elevator with her and Umbridge this entire time? Did he use an invisibility cloak? Had Harry loaned him his? Obviously not since he didn’t have a cloak in hand, and she could clearly see him. Despite that both of them were now covered in blood. She had tried hard not to grimace in thought of that.

“You killed those two men!?” Hermione suddenly realized.

“Well they didn’t fall dead on their own,” Desmond snarked.

Hermione’s face went pale. Harry’s boyfriend was a killer. He was just like those Death Eaters, but she knew that he didn’t have a Dark Mark. How could her friend stand him? Did Harry even know? The thoughts were already making her feel sick.

“You’re a killer!” she screamed.

“First of all, it’s called an Assassin. I don’t murder just for the fun of it. Surely, a witch of your intellect knows what that is?” Desmond mocked. “I expected this from the redheaded wizard, but not you. Obviously, I need to lower my expectations.”

Hermione snarled at his words.

“You’re still a murderer! You’re nothing more than another one of those Death Eaters! Maybe you are one!” she spat.

Desmond used his momentum to slam her against the wall in the elevator. Unsheathing his bloody blade against her neck. It was still heavily coated in Umbridge’s blood.

“Let’s get one thing straight, little witch. I’m nothing like those fucking Templars! I kill who you call Death Eaters. Templars kill whoever they want, whenever they want for no reason other than they were a speck of dirt on their shoe. Now, to me, that sounds more like your disgusting Death Eaters… doesn’t it?” he spat in her face.

Desmond then took a step back from her, releasing the hold he had on her. His blade silently slid back into its sheath.

Hermione rubbed at her neck; her fingers now covered in Umbridge’s blood. She grimaced in disgust.

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

“Unfortunately for you, I have standards. I don’t kill innocents, but she’s been on my list for two years now. Since you apparently already forgotten what I just told you,” Desmond hissed.

“And you don’t consider Umbridge an innocent?” Hermione snorted in disbelief. She may have hated the woman for her teaching methods and detentions. But she wouldn’t classify her as a Death Eater.

“No, she wasn’t,” Desmond growled.

That was the moment that Harry stepped on the elevator, currently still disguised as Albert Runcorn.

“And as much as I would like to debate this with you… How about at a time where its not likely we’ll die,” was Desmond’s cynical remark.

Harry snorted at that. And he didn’t have to know the beginning of the conversation to know that Hermione said or did something to piss his boyfriend off. But he was soon to find out by Hermione’s next comment.

“Your boyfriend’s a killer!”

Desmond growled in annoyance… didn’t he just explain that to her…

Harry didn’t pay attention to her words. But obviously she found out about Desmond’s _‘profession.’_

“So, Umbridge’s dead?” Harry asked Desmond.

He nodded, “A silent supporter. She’ll trouble this world no longer.” Immediately recognizing Harry’s unsaid question.

Harry’s lips thinned, “she’s better off dead.” His fist was clenched, the reminder on them as noticeable as never. Apparently the Polyjuice Potion had finally wore off.

“Harry!” Hermione said, scandalized.

“If they didn’t know who we were, they sure do now,” Desmond muttered sarcastically.

Hermione had the decency to appear abashed.

And that was when they started to run. Spells were flying in every direction.

There were yells to catch them and yet none were successful. And sometime during this, Ron managed to catch up with them. His red hair noticeable as ever.

But when they reached the Floo gates to escape, a hand grabbed to get a hold of Hermione.

There wasn’t time for Hermione to think about changing destinations. Because Desmond took care of that decision for her. His blade still coated in blood, unsheathed and it was now buried in the wizard’s neck.

Desmond slowly withdrew the blade from the now dead wizard and wiped the excess on his robes. Grimmauld Place was firmly in view.

Hermione didn’t even scream this time. She threw up all over the ground. Thankfully not on anyone’s feet.

“He—he— he just—” Ron tried to say.

“Kill would be the appropriate term,” Desmond quipped helpfully.

“Now’s not the time,” Harry hissed.

Desmond just rolled his eyes. His blade was still covered in blood, but it was a vast difference than the previous ten minutes earlier. Which was saying something, but there would be no hope for his robes.

“Let’s get inside before more of them show up,’ Harry suggested.

Ron and Hermione were in too much of a shock to protest much.

And with how much Death Eaters liked to appear on that street. It was a good idea, no need to give them an invitation just yet. They would discover the death of one of their own soon enough. Which meant that Voldemort’s rage would quickly follow. With luck, he would be angry enough to cut down his own ranks. Lessening the odds against their side.

Only time would tell.


	3. The Truest of Surprises

**A Variation in Tide – Chapter 3 (The Truest of Surprises)**

Harry had known the conversation was coming. Expected it really.

Though he didn’t take over the conversation. He let Desmond have full control there. He only knew part of the story. Despite that he knew more than most. But that could do with the fact that he was dating him.

And of course, Hermione had to start it that Harry was with a murderer. She couldn’t let go of that fact for some reason. And he wasn’t the only one that had rolled their eyes. The entire reason why they were having that conversation is because of what they finally saw.

But didn’t they just have part of this conversation at the Ministry? Well… Desmond and Hermione, Ron… not so much. Since they grabbed Ron after they got off the elevator and started to run.

And now the story was out. Desmond still didn’t tell… EVERYTHING… just like he didn’t bring up that he knew how to destroy Horcruxes. Harry didn’t even know everything… but he did notice there were certain things left out. And he knew that he left out the parts about his Sanctuary on purpose. But at least for now, Hermione stopped calling Desmond a murderer or killer. Even though he technically was one.

And then it happened… again.

Harry finally snapped.

“The least you could do, is be grateful!” Harry growled.

“Grateful?! For him!?” she pointed her finger at Desmond, as if she was so mad, she couldn’t say his name.

“Yes! For Desmond! He is the reason why we haven’t been captured yet! More than once may I add! Desmond is the reason why we can still call this place a safehouse! If he hadn’t killed Yaxley, who knows where we would be… maybe dead! Now we have four less wizards and witches trying to capture or kill us. And that is all because of Desmond! And he is right! Do you really think that they would have let us live? Any of us?! No, they wouldn’t!” Harry yelled.

Desmond placed a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder. He could feel the tension that had been building start to ease from his shoulders.

“Hermione,” Ron’s voice broke in. “I’m not a big fan of Desmond, either. But even I know that he saved our lives, more than once. If it was me or them, I would have killed them first. That goes for my family too. Am I thrilled to know that Harry’s boyfriend kills for a living?”

Ron shrugged, “Probably not. But he’s killing Death Eaters. So, he’s okay by me.”

Hermione sighed; she didn’t know what to think. She still believed that even the Death Eaters shouldn’t be killed. Couldn’t there be an alternative? Just something about killing in cold blood still seemed wrong. But was it really cold blood if it was in defense of their lives? She still didn’t know the answer to that. But she couldn’t deny that maybe Desmond, Harry, and Ron were right. She knew for a fact that Death Eaters knew about their restraint against them and so, they never held back. They fought to kill.

“Even so, we only have one Horcrux. Who knows where the others are…” Hermione sighed.

Harry felt that another fight about this was due to happen again. That Hermione truly couldn’t grasp that they were in a war. He had no such illusions and planned to take down as many Death Eaters as possible.

* * *

“There is still the matter of how to destroy a Horcrux. What is the point in hunting them, if we can’t destroy them?” Hermione brought up one morning.

Desmond didn’t say a word as he withdrew the locket from his robes. He tossed it towards Hermione.

She caught it in surprise and then she noticed the difference in it.

“It’s destroyed?! How?” she asked upon seeing the broken windows on the open locket. That was another thing, it was open instead of closed.

Desmond smirked, “I have my ways.”

Hermione huffed, but didn’t press for any answers. She doubted that she would get them anyways.

Harry didn’t say a word, he had been there when Desmond destroyed it. Considering it needed Parseltongue to open. And there were only two Parselmouths that he knew of, himself and Voldemort.

He wished that Desmond hadn’t been the one to destroy it. Because of what happened once the locket was open. It had tried to put up a fight.

Once the locket had been opened, a barrier had constructed itself between him and Desmond. So, Desmond was in the barrier with the locket.

Harry had never seen himself look at someone with such disgust and contempt. Because he was looking at himself.

“What makes you think I actually like you! Your parents were right! You’re a disappointment as a son. You’re a disappointment as an Assassin! You’re nothing but a tool! For the Assassins, for your parents, for me,” the fake Harry laughed.

The real Harry shuddered. That laugh sounded… dark… maybe even evil. That definitely was not him. He even tried to shout. He didn’t know if Desmond believed that thing, but he had to do something.

“Don’t listen to it, Desmond! Its just an illusion! Anything it says is a lie!”

The lips on the fake Harry twisted into a cruel smirk.

“You’re a murderer. All you crave is death. You always have and that will never change. Why would I want something like that? You should have been killed years ago.”

“That’s not true!” Harry cried out. He was starting to hate this bloody horcrux. Why hadn’t Desmond destroyed it yet? He was just standing there with the sword in his hand.

“Destroy it, Desmond!”

Desmond finally said something, the sword’s hilt loose in his hand.

“Are you quite finished yet?” Desmond looked at the fake illusion with a blank expression. “If that’s the best you got, I’m sorely disappointed.”

The real Harry just blinked. Was Desmond just waiting to see what the illusion would say? He watched as Desmond slammed the sword into the fake illusion of him and then the horcrux locket itself.

Harry didn’t wait, now that the barrier that had separated them had fallen, he slammed into Desmond. Desperately seeking his lips.

The Assassin was clearly expecting it, no hesitation in returning it.

“I thought… you were actually listening to it,” Harry mumbled, he buried his face into Desmond’s shoulder.

Desmond let his fingers thread through Harry’s hair, a calming gesture.

“It’ll take more than a poorly attempted imitation of you in order to convince me,” Desmond snorted.

“Good to know,” Harry mumbled. He wanted to remain in that embrace for a little while longer before they had to return to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

The next several months were spent on trying to locate more Horcruxes.

To Harry’s knowledge, they had only destroyed three of them. The diary from his second year when he had faced the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. It had belonged to Tom Riddle when he was still sixteen, before he had become the monster named Voldemort.

Dumbledore had destroyed the Gaunt’s Ring before he died last year. And now they had destroyed the locket that originally belonged to Salazar Slytherin. That meant there were still four more out there. But how did they go about looking for them? He knew that the cup of Hufflepuff and something that belonged to Ravenclaw had to be two of them.

But knowing what they were and where they were, were two completely different things.

Harry had finally asked Desmond about it and he wished he did that from the start. Before then… what they were looking for had never been said out loud. Only that they were part of the Founders Heirlooms. Desmond wouldn’t know exactly what they were talking about and so he tuned it out.

The young Assassin was leaning back on their shared bed. He looked up at Harry when his boyfriend had asked the question.

“Do you remember when Bellatrix Lestrange was killed?” he asked.

Harry sat near the edge of the bed before being pulled by two strong arms. His body curled into his side.

“Yes…” Harry said slowly. “There was an article in the Daily Prophet last year. Something about it saying, _‘Fearsome Death Eater Finally Dead_.’ Mentioning something where she had a life sentence in Azkaban before escaping.”

Harry gently pulled himself out of Desmond’s arms, so he could look at him.

“Wait… that was you?!” Harry asked, bewildered.

Desmond snorted before grinning, “I am surprised you didn’t know already.”

“I thought she was taken out by Dumbledore’s Order,” Harry defended himself.

“By a slashing spell? Really?” Desmond raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed in embarrassment, “it’s possible.”

“If you say so,” Desmond smirked.

“But why bring her up? She’s been dead for a year now?” Harry asked.

Desmond’s lips twitched at that, “she may or may not have been in possession of a golden cup that was decorated in Badgers…”

Harry’s eyes went wide. Before he nudged Desmond, hard.

Desmond brought a hand to rub at his side, as if it would help soothe where Harry hit him.

“What was that for?” he grumbled, though it sounded more like a whine.

“You didn’t even say a word!” Harry hissed.

Desmond shrugged; he wasn’t going to deny that when it was true. It hadn’t been important at the time and he definitely didn’t think Harry knew anything about horcruxes. That was over a year ago. And it may have slipped his mind with everything going on.

“Did you at least destroy it?”

The Assassin nodded, “I knew what it was. After she was out of the way. It was destroyed back at the Sanctuary. It is resting near Altair’s sword. Though, damaged, it is still a priceless object. Ravenclaw’s Diadem is there as well…

“Wait… Ravenclaw’s Diadem?” Harry was curious.

“A diadem or crown, it was said to be enchanted by Lady Ravenclaw herself. It is supposed to enhance whoever wears it. Some people believe that its power comes from the Sapphire embedded in it.”

“That was the reason you went to Hogwarts…” Harry realized. “The reason we met…”

“That had a lot to do with it. Someone had passed along the information to me on who was Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter, Helena. She refused to talk to them, thought I might have better luck in speaking with her.”

“So, she recognized you,” Harry guessed.

“More of that she knew what I was capable of. All she requested was if I could purify it of the Dark Magic,” Desmond admitted.

“Did you?” Harry allowed himself to fall back into Desmond’s arms. It was more comfortable there.

“I did…” Desmond revealed.

“I thought you couldn’t without destroying it?” Harry brought up.

“I also did say that there are magical ways to do so. Very few, but possible.”

Harry pinched Desmond’s side, as if saying to go on.

Desmond slightly winced, getting the hint.

“It is a very known fact that there are other races and creatures that have more knowledge than we do. I simply approached one of them and requested them of their services.”

“Goblins?”

“The one and the same. They are not as limited to their ways and rituals. And I can’t see them risking another Goblin War on their hands. Not when a Wizarding one is going on,” Desmond explained.

“So, that is five horcruxes destroyed. I don’t even know what the other two might be,” Harry commented.

Desmond cleared his throat awkwardly, “I may know of one more.”

Harry motioned him with his hand, for him to go on.

“You said, that this monster had a snake?” Desmond asked carefully.

“Yes… her name is Nagini. She is pretty well known. Quite venomous, too. I’d remember,” Harry divulged.

“You… remember…” Desmond repeated, his grip on Harry’s waist slightly tightening. But not enough to actually hurt.

“She tried to bite me to stop me from escaping the graveyard,” Harry explained.

“Then I do not feel guilty that one of my Assassins used her for potion ingredients,” Desmond huffed.

Harry snickered at the thought. Though he was glad she was dead.

“How do you know she may be one?”

“That same Assassin reported of black smoke and screaming when she was killed. That was a indicator that she was a horcrux. And I cannot imagine anyone but this Dark Lord making her a Horcrux, he probably knows by now that she is dead. If not, he will,” Desmond remarked.

Harry didn’t like the fact that Voldemort might know what he was trying to do. But didn’t voice his thoughts out loud.

“You should sleep. We can always talk more about this tomorrow,” Desmond said as Harry yawned.

* * *

They didn’t wind up talking about horcruxes the next morning.

Nobody planned anything.

All because of the paper that was sitting on their table. You could see the headline flashing from across the room.

It was enough to catch anyone’s attention.

_He-Who-Lost-His-Head_

_Death Eaters Apprehended_

Harry grabbed at the paper, almost desperate to read what it said. He couldn’t believe it until he had least read it. Just hoping that it was the truth for once.

It was by Rita Skeeter, that had not been a surprise. Though he had thought she had gone into hiding like a lot of the Wizarding World did.

The article was reporting that Voldemort had been killed… by his own doing? Or was that more of stupidity on his part?

There was a gruesome photo of the still body… with his head exploded. You could see the remains of it in the photo. Harry could feel like he was about to lose his breakfast.

His eyes shifted from the photo and down to see what she wrote.

Claims were being made that it had been from a potion. Had it really been from a Pepper-Up Potion? He didn’t think they could do that. Was the potion altered somehow, maybe on purpose? Or was it by chance that this happened?

Another part of the article went into detail about a majority of Death Eaters that had started to turn themselves in. With no leader or protection from them, they were slowly getting caught. They had already lost their hold of the Ministry, that had happened almost a month ago.

And with most of the dangerous Death Eaters already dead, courtesy of Desmond. The others didn’t stand much of a chance. Especially not with Amelia Bones at the head of it. She was one vengeful witch.

Harry sat down the article in numbed silence. He wasn’t sure on what to think. Was it just like that and the war was practically over? It felt hard to believe. Had the prophecy truly been a fake? Or had Voldemort taken care of the prophecy for him? That he didn’t really need to kill him. Destroy the horcruxes that he had, sure… But apparently, Voldemort had accomplished that on his own.

He was bit relieved. There wouldn’t be a reason why any of the people he loved and cared about would die. No more needless fear or suppression.

“It doesn’t make any sense… shouldn’t we have destroyed the last Horcrux before this happened,” Harry asked.

“Horcrux?” Hermione asked, caught off guard.

“Maybe they already were destroyed this entire time. For years even,” Desmond helpfully quipped.

“Harry, shouldn’t there still have been four horcruxes left? Not one?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, “Desmond destroyed them years ago.”

“How?” she asked, helplessly. Nothing was making sense to her.

“Your Voldemort wasn’t the only one that made Horcruxes. My task in destroying them has always been my mission for years,” Desmond revealed.

“That year at the Tournament. You found one in Hogwarts?” Hermione realized.

Desmond nodded, “an ancient artifact of Lady Ravenclaw.”

Hermione had a look of horror spread across her face, “he corrupted her diadem?

Desmond gave a solemn nod.

“So… it’s destroyed…” she assumed.

Desmond shook his head, “More like hidden away and restored to its original state.”

Hermione knew better than to try to pry for more answers. She knew the Assassin wouldn’t answer her anyways. Especially on where it might be hidden. She assumed it to be this mystery sanctuary he stayed at.

“What now? The war is over…” Harry asked.

“You go back to being students again,” Desmond said, referring to Harry.

Harry didn’t look too thrilled at that prospect. Ron groaned out loud at that, he had never been a big fan of school. It was a miracle he passed, if not for Hermione.

“No more ‘ _Boy-Who-Lived_ ,’ love. No prophecy looming over your head, no more Voldemort trying to kill you. And most importantly, you get to just be Harry. My Harry,” Desmond whispered in his ear.

Harry gave him a content smile at that, it sounded like a dream. But perhaps now, it was more possible than ever. And more than that, he didn’t have to worry about facing Voldemort and what his fame would lead to if he had been the one to kill him. He already hated his fame, last thing he wanted was for it to get even worse. And that probably would have happened if he was the one that killed that monster.

“Even if I do go back and finish my last year, what about you?”

“I get the pleasure of killing off every one of those remaining Death Eaters. And more importantly, I get to spend the rest of my life with my wizard of a boyfriend, Harry Potter,” Desmond grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes at the sappiness. But he couldn’t help but feel a warmth of happiness.

“And you get to have your dream as a professor. You don’t have to face anymore fighting, you had enough for a lifetime,” Desmond said.

“So, have you,” Harry pointed out.

“Ahh… but that is the life of an Assassin. I chose this, you did not,” Desmond shot back.

Hermione and Ron shook their head.

“It would be nice to have a peaceful year, for once,” Hermione said.

“That it would,” Harry said. And maybe a little bit was excitement, he couldn’t wait till the following September. He had a life ahead of him, one that was planned to share with Desmond. His Assassin boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made where the Horcrux in Harry's scar was destroyed in his second year when he had the Basilisk's venom run through him before he was healed by Phoenix tears. 
> 
> And that wraps up my KCAWS fest piece. Hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
